


Learning to be free: Jack Frost and Elsa

by The_ultimate_ginger



Category: Frozen - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_ginger/pseuds/The_ultimate_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm new so uh, I hope you read my story I guess...?</p><p>Anyway, this is a jelsafanfiction I thought up (I personally think its gonna be really cute) but not sure if anyone will like it or not</p><p>PLEASE READ!<br/>Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Do you wanna play with me today, Elsa?" The red head would ask.

That painful question came every single day. And every single day, Elsa would cringe and say no.

'Your powers are dangerous' those words would ring in Elsa's head countless times every day. She knew she had to stay away from people. She knew that one day she would be queen and she would have to learn to control her powers. Elsa and her father would face her powers very often together, learning how to suppress her emotions and how to control the dangerous ice.

Elsa wore gloves for a while. It kept the magic form spilling out on accident. But she wanted to be free and she wanted to feel un-controlled. All Elsa wanted was to be a normal girl and play with her normal sister. Wearing the gloves made her feel handicapped. So in her room, when she was alone, she would take them off and watch tiny snowflakes dance around her finger tips. On cold days she would sit by the window with her face pressed against the glass. She was careful not to turn the window to ice though.

******************************************************

Throughout the years, Elsa was taught how to control her powers, but incorrectly. The king taught elsa how to control her emotions, not how to live with the curse. Unknowingly, the king damaged his daughter's heart more than it already was. And that is how this story begins


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa tries her hardest to live her life normally, as if she didn't have the curse. But her attempts fail much too quickly.
> 
> No one in her life understands her pain.

Elsa was seven and she was having an unusually anxious day. When you have the frozen heart, keeping your powers locked up inside is like being told not to talk. After a while, you're going to explode and have to shout or scream or talk nonsense to someone.  
That's exactly how Elsa felt today.

It was in the middle December, and the cold made elsa feel more alive than ever. While everyone else was cuddling on a plush chair trying to stay warm, she was stuck in her cold room. Alone. With all her energy balled up shouting to be used every second. Elsa was a little girl and she needed exercise like all hyper little girls did. And today, she decided, she would have it.  
She opened up her bedroom door cautiously, as if she was sneeking past a monster that didn't exist.  
'I don't have to hide' she thought to her self, 'this is my house! I will play when I want to!'  
She slammed the door open and ran to Anna's room.  
'To bad there's no snow,' she thought, 'we could build a snow man!'  
Anna opened the door and a huge smile immediately creeped across her face.  
"Elsa?!"  
She couldn't believe it! Her sister was here to play!  
"Hi Anna!"  
All elsa wanted to do was hug her little sister as tight as she could, but the fear of freezing her stopped herself. Little Anna wanted a hug Elsa as much as Elsa wanted to hug her. She brought her fists tight to her chest, bounced on her toes and giggled. Right before Anna jumped and put her arms around Elsa's neck, elsa said,  
"Anna, let's have a race! Or jump rope! Or play hopscotch! Or-"  
"Let's ride our bikes!" Anna shouted.  
"But it's cold out?" This didn't bother elsa, but she knew she was different.  
"So? Let's ride them inside!!!" Anna spread her legs apart and pointed upward with her finger as if she had discovered a brand new land. It was an excellent idea to her.  
Elsa laughed, "Okay. Why not?" 

 

The halls were filled with giggles as the two girls sped down on their bikes. The wheels moving so fast on the carpet made Anna laughed hard.  
"Elsa! We sound like bumble bees!"  
Elsa giggled and started peddling even harder, causing Anna to erupt in laughter again.  
The girls continued peddling until they reached the stairs, only one saw them coming. Anna's eyes were closed because she was laughing so hard.  
"Anna! The stairs, look out!". Anna's eyes burst open.  
"WOAH!!!" She screamed and jumped off her bike just in time, but she didn't have enough time to stop the BIKE, and down the stairs it went.  
Elsa and Anna cringed as the bike crashed down the stairs. When it reached the bottom, they were silent. It seemed the whole castle went silent. Several moments passed and no one came to scold them!  
Slowly, the girls turned their heads and looked at each other. As soon as their eyes met, they were laughing again. They lay on the floor holding their tummies laughing their hearts out.  
Elsa enjoyed being a normal girl getting into normal mischief.  
Anna sighed, "This is the first time in for ever I've had A LOT of fun."  
Elsa nodded, "Me too." 

 

Later that evening, Elsa and Anna arrived at the dinner table holding hands and talking the way little girls do. The queen looked worriedly at their joined hands.  
"Girls," her voice anxious, "please don't hold hands."  
Anna had no idea what was wrong with holding hands! Elsa knew. She took her hand out of Anna's.  
Anna had a confused look on her face, "Why?"  
"Do as your mother says." The king's voice was firm.  
That was the end of that.

The rest of dinner was silent

 

"Elsa?" The king said as he knocked on the door, "can I come in?"  
Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, "Y-e-e-e-e-s?" She held out the "e".  
"Hi dad." She said as he entered the bedroom.  
The king gave a warm smile. Elsa tried to smile too but she knew what was coming... She hopped on her bed. Elsa knew he was gonna talk to her about something important, she wanted to be sitting.  
The king sat down next to her, "Elsa. I know that you want to be like a normal girl and play with your sister. And I know that today you two played together and nothing happened. But the truth of the matter is you're not a normal girl and we have to think about Anna's protection. I know you don't mean to be but you are a danger to her and you know that your ice is dangerous."  
"I know daddy, but it's hard..." Her voice cracked.  
"I know it is sweetie," he brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb, "but you love your sister don't you?" Elsa nodded with a sniffle. "And you want to keep her safe right?" Another nod. "So just be careful around Anna is all I'm saying ok? You can talk with Anna and take walks with her, just-" he paused and glanced at his daughter's gloved hands, "just don't get to close to her."  
Elsa made a sound that sound like a sob and a hiccup and nodded.  
"I love you my little ice child." The king said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
When he left the room, Elsa started to sniffle and a few tears escaped her eyes. She kicked of her shoes and socks, walked to the window and plopped down on the window seat. She looked out the window at the blowing trees and the frozen ponds in the castle garden and sighed.  
"I wish it would just snow already..." She whispered to herself. Elsa felt as though a blizzard was going to bust out of her chest and second, so she took a deep breath and repressed the feeling as best she could. That's what dad would want her to do.  
She started to open the window, but as soon as she touched the glass, it froze.  
Elsa started to cry and ran back to her bed.  
"I'm a monster!" She cried, "I'm gonna have to be alone in here all my life!" She buried her face in the pillow

After a few minutes of crying, her eyes began to droop.  
Elsa went to bed without changing out of her dress, and she fell asleep feeling more alone and cold than ever before...


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is making snowballs and throwing them at little elsa. But who could throw snowballs all way to her tower window?

Elsa woke up and looked out the window. Still night time. Her face had marks from where she had slept on her dress and wrinkled bed sheets. She sighed as she got up to change into her night dress. She climbed into her bed and fell back asleep. The night was still young.

Later, she woke again to the sound of heavy winds against her window. She woke with a gasp and sat up in bed. The shutters were blowing all around, banging against the the glass.  
"Stop stop stop!" Elsa said. She got up to fix the noise. As she opened the window, cold air blew in forcefully causing elsa to laugh. She opened the shutters and made sure they wouldn't come loose again. But elsa didn't close the window. The cold air made her feel awake! She stood in the middle of the room twirling in the cold air. The air blew through her loose hair and up her dress, the cold air didn't bother her. Dancing in the cold was the closest she could get to the wonderful feeling of using her magic.

As elsa danced in the cold, it began to snow, slowly. Small delicate snowflakes fell from the clouds and swished in the wind. Soon, they became heavier, covering the surface of the ground and the branches on the trees. One, single snowflake blew through the window and fell on the back of Elsa's neck.  
"Woo!" She exclaimed, "what was that?" Her eyes became huge and she ran towards the window. "Oh! It's snowing. It's snowing!"  
Elsa sat down on her window seat, let the cold air surround her and released a well repressed sigh. The snow kept coming down. Tomorrow there would surly be enough to build a snowman! A huge gust of wind blew in Elsa's window and snow hit her face. She fell over onto the pillow from the impact. Who threw that? It was too much snow to be a gust of wind. She climbed back up to look out the window and was greeted by another snowball coming right for here she let out a little scream and ducked just in time.  
"Waoh." Elsa said as the snowball landed on the floor in the middle of the room.  
Elsa placed her hands on her window sill and peeked over the edge.  
'One, two, three!' She said to her herself. She pushed up her head and looked over the window to see who was throwing things into her room, but no one was there.  
"Ouch!" Another snowball hit the top of Elsa's head. She looked up just to see something flash by. Her eyebrows knit together. What was that?  
Slowly, she brushed the snow from her hair and leaned the palms of her hands on the sill. Something was out there. Her eyes narrowed trying to see ANYTHING past the think blanket if snow in the air. Something white came zooming towards her and hit her in the nose.  
"Argh!" She said frustrated, "Who's throwing snowballs in here!?"  
A laugh came from the blizzard. Standing a few yards away was a boy with white hair like her. Elsa gasped. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he formed another snowball out of thin air.  
"There's a boy out there!" Elsa whispered to herself.  
Elsa could see the snowball coming towards her face. She had had enough of this boy, this flying boy! With a smooth flick of the wrist, elsa sent the snowball back and it hit the boy right in the forehead.  
"Ah! Yes! I got him!" Elsa chuckled.  
She expected the boy to throw another snowball but he just, stood there. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He stared at elsa for a full minute and then flew a bit closer. Elsa felt nervous now. Slowly, the boy made a snowball and gently tossed it to elsa who caught it with ease. She looked at it then looked at the boy before tossing it back. The boy didn't catch it, it hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. He still wore a confused expression.  
"Can-can you...see me?" The boy asked. But the winds were so loud elsa couldn't hear him.  
"What!?" Elsa screamed.  
"Can. You. See. Me!?" He said again, slowly saying each word.  
Of course elsa could see him! What type of question was that!?  
"Why. Are. You. Flying!?" Elsa answered, mocking the boy.  
"So you CAN see me?!" He asked again.  
Elsa rolled her eyes. She gathered some snow on her floor and made a snowball and threw it right at his stomach. That should answer his question!  
"Oof!" The boy said. He flew up to Elsa's window and she felt her stomach turn. She shouldn't be talking to this boy. When they were only a foot apart, the boy help up his hand, elsa put her palm against his and made a confused face.  
The boy gasped and pulled away, he looked scared.  
"What's wrong!?" Elsa asked.  
Suddenly, the boy started laughing, hard and Elsa could swear she saw a few tears slip out of his eyes. He wore a huge smile. He couldn't contain his joy. He didn't know why this girl could see him but he didn't care! Jack still acted like a little boy and he hadn't gotten to play with little kids for a long time.  
When he finally stopped laughing he said, "Sorry about throwing snowballs at you kid. My name is Jack. Jack Frost. Wanna have some fun?"


End file.
